


Muse

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: All you ever did was lie on his bed while he wrote lyrics.





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr on December 20, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: WTF is this? IDEK. It’s like 4am and this may get a direct sequel/epilogue later. It’s supposed to be Ravi’s Jekyll prequel to the Voodoo stuff but… WTF is this even? I’m not very satisfied with this, so the likely hood it’ll get continued at a later date is high. But I wanted to get Ravi up before I got Ken’s next one up (which is half written). I’ll see what happens over the next few days.

“Who is that guy that you went out to the movies with last night?” Ravi asked. His tone was calm, friendly, and curious. But it was a bomb of a question. You didn’t want to answer it.

“A friend,” you answered shortly. It obviously wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear based on the way his brows knit together.

“Just a friend?”

“Just a friend.  We like the same type of books and movies, so we go out together sometimes.” You’d had hoped that the explanation would sate his curiosity, but it didn’t.

“Did anything happen?”

“Yeah. We watched a movie and got in a popcorn fight halfway through when I accidently spilt it all over him,” you teased him. “Unless you mean something else by that question?”

“Not really. I was just wondering.” Now he was trying to smooth it over. You rolled over onto your stomach and stared at him from the bed. He was rummaging through his school bag, looking for a pad of paper and pen.

“You’re really going to write lyrics?” you asked, deciding to change the subject.

“Yeah. It’s just—the words are on the top of my head. They’re gonna overflow if I don’t get them down,” he explained. He lit up when he found the items he was looking for.

“Maybe I should go home, let you be.” It was awkward just sitting there when he wrote. His apartment was about the same size as yours—just a little room with barely enough room for a bed and a small table. His kitchen was a gas stove and his bathroom barely had room to turn around in. But what else could you expect from a second year art student? So when you were at his place, you sat on his bed.

“No—Stay. I can’t seem to write when you aren’t around these days. Or at least, everything that comes out is crap,” Ravi directed. He scribbled furiously. You sighed, face-planting into his pillow. You’d come over to work on a collaboration with him, but that effort was obviously falling flat. Music was a very casual hobby of yours, and when Ravi’d noticed your abilities, he’d approached you with the idea of working together. So you agreed. But it seems that rather than getting to work together, you simply turned into his muse.

Ravi’s scrawling continued, the scratches his pen made becoming almost rhythmic with the rapid movement. Occasionally, he’d stop to scribble before continuing, only to stop and scribble some more. After several minutes, he put his pen down and crawled over to the bed to sit next to you.

“You finished?” you asked him, turning your head to look at him.

“Yeah, for now,” Ravi said. “Sorry, it’s just you gotta write when the inspiration hits, you know?” You nodded. “Actually, the little bit that you hummed to me earlier was what got me motivated. It’s really good. I think I can make something good out of it.”

“Then why were you asking about what I did yesterday?”

Ravi stared at you for a minute, the cogs in his head spinning. While it was true that you started seeing him to work on a collaboration, you two had a certain spark. You had many shared tastes in music and ideology that created a wealth of distractions. The drunken kisses you shared at the bar the night you met also didn’t hurt things. It wasn’t until later that you’d learned that he was actually underaged and had snuck in that particular night. But by that time he’d already had your phone number and asked to work with you.

“I was just thinking about us, and it made me wonder about your life outside my apartment,” Ravi finally said. You raised an eyebrow at him.

“So you’re putting feelers out?”  Honestly, the idea that he was trying to find out about your love life both amused and annoyed you.

“I guess you could say that,” he replied, reaching out and moving your hair out of your face. He ran the backside of his finger down your cheek. “What are we exactly? What am I to you?”

You stared back at him. You couldn’t deny the physical attraction you had to him. You couldn’t deny that you regularly found yourself flirting with him. You couldn’t deny that you were interested in him intellectually. But things in your life were already complicated enough without having to think about how Ravi fit into everything.

“Honestly, I’m not sure,” you said after a long pause. “What am I to you?”

“A muse?” Ravi said, bending down and placing a kiss on your hair. “Maybe more?” You turned to your back, brushing your lips against Ravi’s as you did. He hesitated for a moment before deepening the kiss. He pulled back, eyes filled with uncertainty and desire. “Definitely more. Definitely, definitely more.”


End file.
